prodigy_game_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction:Culix's Creations
WARNING! DEATH AHEAD! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! Fake Author: Culix, revised by Aria Strongrunner Original Preface I, Culix, have finally obtained an very arcana-filled spell that could copy all words from one book to another. I am glad to present to you Culix's Creations! This is a comprehensive guide of my findings and most important events from my past three books, in aging order: The Menagerie of Monsters (7568), The Tales of Headless Hapless Health (7571), ''and The Journey of Monsters (7577). I revised them a bit due to the flexibility of this new spell, so I hope you enjoy. The Menagerie of Monsters Synopsis My first book was a manual for all of the past's encounter-able monsters I found. There are a few I've heard about but haven't seen with my own eyes, so they will not be included. I haven't encountered any new monsters in my time being writing, so I'll just have to show what I got. However, I'm still going to keep the same information as I did in the same format of my original book of that name. The Tales of Headless Hapless Health Synopsis Have you ever been told the tale of The Legend of Drowsy Taverntown? The book about a story located in Wales, with Youseff, the tall and frail lovey-dovey immature young adult who wanted to win the heart of the Enchantress of the Wood, Eliza? But Groom Van Garble wanted to get in the way, so he dressed up as the Pumpkin Lord and rode on the Mystember of the last night of Pumpkinfest, murdering Youseff to get Eliza to marry him? This is basically my twist on that story, of Julia Ghoulia vowing revenge on a partying yeti for killing her in the Skywatch factory over a mere Neek's staff. The Journey of Monsters Ah yes, everyone's favorite book to read - the tales of Eve Maelstromsword, the tan girl with auburn, ghosted hair wearing the Apprentice's Circlet and the lucky Sapphire Robe? I revised it a bit to make it a little calmer for the children, students who'd adore reading this book. Forward Onward, readers! I'll separate each book for you for easiness of reading. Aria Strongrunner's Revision of the Preface Well, there you have it. I've further modernized it to include everything new in bold. From Peeko to Shivertusk, I'll change the first manual. However, I cannot add the element or the images of the creatures themselves out of them being organized in elemental chapters and the original textbooks for reference. Nothing else would truly be revised. However, please be cautious, readers - death, blood, gore, and all kinds of horror would be included in many entries. The Menagerie of Monsters Plant Chapter Arboreal ''"Arboreal is known to grow much quicker than normal trees in the forest. They're also known to trip students in the forest with their long roots, just for fun." This creature is very sturdy, a a dryad always must be if it battles constant conditions in the same spot for their lives. This means that their heart amount is strong and large, abundant with life. However, they are gentle unless with limb-to-branch combat, so they have very little spellcasting power at this stage in their lives. Their health is slimming down to a small amount, however. These creatures used to have other counterparts living in every part of the islands' elemental areas, but now are reduced to living as the goons of the Puppet Master's in the Lost Island. Part of a rare nature reserve project, they are untouchable and cannot be rescued. It is sadly said that unless they can be encountered with their younger forms of Saplette, they cannot exist in the wild as normal. They are the middle evolution of a trio of parts; Saplette as its younger form and Vinequeen as its older form. Culix states that he only finds them in accompanying with older TripTrop or younger ClipClops, as obviously they are known to court when young with each other. Since I have found gruesome tales of odd births of Saplette and TripTrop babies, it is probably the fault of mother nature herself; I have never seen a female TripTrop or ClipClop in my life, nor a male dryad. It must be the destiny of these two earth-element beasts to be counterparts. With the climate changing in Firefly Forest, the older forms of monsters here are no longer able to withstand being out in the open for too long as they could easily be caught as slaves for gangs of evil warlocks or as servants for more powerful giant-golems in the area. Bashbot "Bashbots are ill-tempered and easily annoyed. In fact, it is said that Bashbots rarely get along with one other as they are always arguing." One of the most grotesque mechanical creatures to ever come to life, they seemingly have no place to exist apart from being living constructs of metal and vines. Their ball-shaped frame seems to grow harder with every hit by a spell taken, and they seem to like to fight a lot to train themselves! This means that over time, these monsters grow a remarkable amount of hearts for wizard battles. Being a rare earth-element beast of Skywatch, it is unknown of their species' natural health. However, with the spare parts and steel mines in Shiverchill Mountains booming, it is possible that many more of these creatures can come to life in the future. They are the middle evolution of a trio of parts; Bitbot as its younger form and Batterbot as its older form. Culix states that he has seen many of these creatures battle at once in a skirmish over which mechanical creatures are to stay in the factory while others must leave for good. My good old friend, Eugene, even was inspired to see this battle come into action! It's crazy that this mechanical-wizard child would ever want to see his inheritance get smashed apart! Luckily, Bashbots were on the faction for the earth element to aid the Bitbots in battle while submitting to the power of the Batterbots. They fought against the air-element side consisting of Cogmite and Gearsite, the fire-element side consisting of Aracute and Arachex, and the water-element side of Fisbol and Aquariot. The water-element mechanical faction were clearly outnumbered, out-spelled, and had an extreme disadvantage due to being one of the oldest and outdated models of all of the mechanical monsters. A sudden shock of Hex (Big Hex), the prototype creation of Eugene, who decided to become sentient, cleared up the war due to it getting way to heavy, and let only the strongest, like Bashbot, here to stay. Batterbot "The massive Batterbot may be strong, but he is very slow and lazy. Most Batterbots wait around for something interesting to happen, and sleep the day away." The largest of all known mechanical monsters existing at 8018, they are one of the most full-of-health that exist, besides the well-known Big Hex. The fact that these are able to charge up and go on "sleep mode" throughout their robotic-led lives makes them have a big advantage over other mechanical monsters. A very rare and seemingly unnatural monster can only be obtained through a wizard's help in training for spellcasting and battle. The fact that these are artificial means that they can be brought just about everywhere with their home wizard. This extreme tactical advantage makes them very healthy yet in captivity. They are the oldest evolution of a trio of parts; Bitbot as the far youngest and Bashbot as the middle of the evolutions. Culix has never seen this remarkable creature in his whole historic lifetime. Bitbot Claustro ClipClop Dreamlet Fissural Florafox Flyger Forest Caller Forest Creator Forest Neek Ivory Truckle Muckster Mystile Peeko Pokkit Pomprikle Rack-Rack Saplette Scally Sentinel Shade Spectral Spindle Sprike TripTrop Truckle Vinequeen These majestic creatures use their wits to get themselves out of many sticky situations. They are the most likely of their evolution line to to mate with humans, for if two half-monsters mate and have 4 children, there would be 1 normal human, 2 half-monsters, and 1 full monster, helping the species revive. Water Chapter Aquariot Aquaster Aureate Beneel Celesteate Chill & Char Creela Crookfang Diveodile Fathom Fishbol Flikflit Funkeel Gnawdy Mimic River Caller River Creator River Neek Serrazag Squabble Squarrel Squibble Stampeed Tidus Trampel Storm Chapter Acromi Arbite Big Hex Browl Cloaker Cloud Caller Cloud Creator Cloud Gobbler Cloud Neek Cloud Nibbler Cogmite Eclipse Evolotus Gearsite Gloricious Highfawn Hob Luminex Luminite Lumiot Mystyyk Nebluff Nebulite Prodraxis Pterrocks Pterrotell Snoots Solarasis Solarix Soral Squawks Tribeak Wick Ice Chapter Arcticlaw Arctursus Battabash Battaram Flurrious Frostfang Ice Caller Ice Creator Ice Neek Ivory TripTrop Keeper Rascal Shardic Squally Tempest Fire Chapter Arachex Aracute Ashlet Burnewt Dragic Dragling Embershed Emburn Flame Caller Flame Creator Flameger Flame Neek Flaria Hotpot Infernewt Liosen Luma Magmischief Mystember Puck Serrazig Singenewt Smoldash Sprite Tarragon Terromite Terrosaur Tinyger Tyscout The Tales of Headless Hapless Health The Journey of Monsters Epilogue; Author's Note Wow, this fanfiction started from early November 2018 (8018 in Prodigy time) to . It was a small effort, however, compared to the rest of the fanfictions I'll ever truly write and complete. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and there would probably be more edits to come.Category:Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions